


The Void Inside my Mouth

by Tunaparties



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Don't worry, Gladiolus carries Prompto around like a baby, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry I still don't know how to write., M/M, Original au, Prompto comes back in like 2 paragraphs after he dies, Prompto has BIG WINGS, Pure, This isn't aBOUT JESUS I JUST DIDNT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO CALL "HEAVEN", fallen angel AU, minor mentions of rape, the word isn't even used but it's minorly implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunaparties/pseuds/Tunaparties
Summary: A dandy little fanfiction about my original AU, in which Prompto dies in the hands of Ardyn when he gets seperated from the group than is brought back my random chance with some... Unfortunate conditions...He copes with the injuries and gets lots of love and support from his Bros and his boyfriend, they want to get married but they are too young, so they exchanged cute little rings and said they where "engaged". It's mostly gore and such but there is lots of fluff too.





	The Void Inside my Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> (title is lyrics from "Junkie Church" BY AJJ)  
> I STILL CAN NOT WRITE.  
> This was a fun little AU I came up with when I was driving back home from the lake, (I saw some cool snakes, I'll post em on my Instagram in a bit @EunMooon)  
> I than wrote this in a couple hours while at the river with my friends today.  
> -  
> -  
> anyways sorry for the lack of posts, things whent god aweful after my surgery and I nearly lost all use of my lower jaw for the rest of my life, so now it's minorly fucked but that's fine. Life has chucked a rock at my head too, as now I'm in minor debt and can't afford counselling or anything anymore for my mental handicaps

“Fallen angels are so blessed!”  
“I wish I had a second chance at life too, how unfair!”  
“Why can’t I be like him?”  
That was all Prompto heard nowadays, truth be told though, he wasn’t that lucky.  
It all started when the young blonde was off separated from the group, promising he would only be gone for a few minutes and insisting he would just take the pictures he wanted to take than return, but to the group’s surprise, he never returned. Gods forbid Prompto not return to the group, he always did just as promised but this time was different, he tried so hard to get back to the group but he couldn’t.  
The teen had gotten so impossibly lost, one minute he was taking pictures and the next he was so, so damn lost. He was beyond terrified, his breathing was staggered, his hands where shaking and as fast as it would take to blink, hot tears where running down his freckle-dusted cheeks. He was in a small cavern now, in attempt to take cover as the sun set and the daemons rose. He was curled up in the small corner of the cavern and had his vest draped around himself like a make shift blanket, six, it was beyond cold outside.  
But wait.  
Is that… light? A flashlight? Was it Noctis coming to get him and hug him and kiss him and make sure it never happened again, or Ignis, who would give him a stern mother-like lecture on not to wander off than proceed to give him a snack and rush him back to camp, or maybe even Gladiolus who would bear hug him than carry him back. But no. It wasn’t them. He knew it wasn’t them, Noctis would have ran up to him by know and they would all be shouting with joy. He was too scared to look, yet alone open his eyes.  
“Oh what a pleasant surprise… if it isn’t dear Prompto.” Said a voice with a soft purr to it. Damnit. It’s Ardyn, the last person he wanted to see.  
“Well, haven’t you gotten yourself in quite a bit of trouble, allow me to help.” Said the Chancellor, pulling out a syringe and grabbing Prompto's arm, Prompto fought back, tugging and pulling and trying to get himself out of the man’s reach, but it was no use now, as Ardyn now had the blonde pinned down, he brought the syringe to his wrist and injected whatever the hell was in it and within seconds, Prompto was limp. Ardyn had knocked the boy out cold, momentarily pausing than hoisting him up and tossing him into the back seat of the car before tossing his coat overtop of him, making the unconscious body seem less suspicious and he began driving.  
Now, that’s a way to get to the prince, get his lover. And that’s damn well what he did, as soon as he found a nice quiet, desolate spot, be parked himself, and pulled the blonde out of the car who was now half conscious, quickly grabbing whatever he could to bind the boy's limbs together, the bandana that Prompto usually kept around his upper arm was now double knotted around his wrists and his ankles where bound with some spare rope that Ardyn had found in his glove box. He promptly unlocked the trunk and pulled out what appeared to be a bat of some sort and an axe.  
Prompto still half groggy from the injection. He was given was very unaware of what was about to happen. He was going to get killed in cold blood by some dude he barely knew.  
“Listen, dear Prompto” said Ardyn, sighing “this will only hurt a bit, and once I’m done it will all be over, okay?” Fear hit Prompto like a full speed truck, tears where pricking the corners of his eyes, he was still unaware of what was going on partially but something about the tone in the older man's voice.  
And the next thing he knew, there was a fucking axe in his chest and he couldn’t breathe than a bat to the head and he was fighting, the axe was pulled from his body and the now gaping hole was replaced with gauze, his bounds where removed and Ardyn drove off as fast as possible. Prompto was at his last string and it was about to snap, “I’m so sorry…” he choked out, looking at his hand and how the engagement band from Noctis fit him so perfectly, and he was gone.  
Prompto pushed himself off of the ground, next to his dead body, was this what it felt like to be dead? It.. didn’t feel much different to him, funny. He stood up and observed the mess of blood and his own insides everywhere, he didn’t want to leave at all but he had to, this is what you had to do when you died, you got up, looked at your body and flew up to heaven, if you where bound to go to hell, you would get sucked through the ground. Prompto took a moment to admire the extremely large pair of wings upon his back, yellowish white, almost resembling his hair. He took a deep breath before letting the gods take him. He didn’t have to control his wigs, just his thoughts, if he had even the most sinful of thoughts he would be dropped straight down, he was already several feet, even meters off the ground.  
40,000 feet up in the air, soon enough 50,000. No.. wait don’t think abou-  
He was thinking about his dead body and what would Ardyn have done to it if he where dead when he where there. He was disgusted with himself and clearly the gods where too, as he quickly began his descent, 120 miles an hour, 50,000 feet in the air and plummeting to his death, again. Once you died as an angel, you where gone forever. He couldn’t let this happen.  
Meanwhile, Noctis, Ignis and Gladiolus where in a mad hunt for their friend, Noctis called in almost an entirety of the crownsguard to help, and soon enough they found him, just where Ardyn left him. Prompto’s cold, dead, lifeless body was bruised and ripped up but Noctis didn’t care, he lifted Prompto up and laid him on-top of himself, hugging the body like it was still Prompto and it was still alive. Noctis looked for the ring on his lover’s finger but it was not to be found. He sobbed into the shoulder of the lifeless body, before it was removed from his grip by one of the members of the crownsguard.  
“W-wait..” he said as he quickly began running towards the man who had taken his lover. “Please be careful with him…”  
Prompto is plummeting to his second death, AGAIN. Moments later he was on the ground, and there was blood pooled around him, smeared on his wings. He needed some time he supposed, he wasn’t dead yet but he would need a bit of time.  
The only things that worked where his arms and wings, he could barely move his legs as he had broken a knee cap when he hit the ground. He wasn’t even close to where he was before, now clearly closer to the city. He was in some sort of field. If he wanted to make it back to Noctis he would have to travel for at least a few days at this rate. And so he did, he pulled himself along with his arms and pushing with his wings, they where useless now, they where sure strong but he couldn’t fly, he tried. He soon enough made it into the city, dragging himself along the pathways and sidewalks, getting so many wired looks from people, he decided to call it a night, he claimed a tree as his resting spot for the night, he curled up underneath it and wrapped himself with his wings. It was late afternoon and he was just by the citadel, he prayed to the six that Noctis was there, he stood at the stairs or… was propped up on his arms and wings, looking at the stairs with dread. Oh thank gods, a guard came up to him and began asking questions.  
“What are you here for?”  
“I need to see Noct. Right now.”  
“You mean his Highness, correct?”  
“No, I wanna see Noct.” Said Prompto with a growl to his voice. “Let me see my damn fiance.” He huffed.  
“Wait… your fiance? You… you’re the kid that died the other day, aren’t ya?”  
“Yes I am, just… let me see him, I need help getting up though. Broken knee.” He sighed.  
The guard quickly obeyed, picking up the blonde like it was nothing and setting him down at the top of the stairs. “I feel bad letting you do this, but he is in the middle of your funeral, i'm sure he would be much happier seeing you alive and well then your mutilated body…” he said, opening the door, before helping the blonde up again, walking him through a corridor before knocking on a door and opening it.  
“We’re in the middle of something, go away.” Said Gladiolus, brows furrowed as he looked at the guard.  
“G-guys… “ said Prompto, still short of breath from his journey.  
“H-holy shit… Prompto?!” screamed Noctis, running towards the blonde who was now gently set on the floor, just waiting to be scooped up. And just what he wanted happened, Noctis scooped Prompto into his arms, despise his expensive suit and Prompto all covered in blood.  
“Nocty…” said Prompto with a soft smile to his face “I missed you so much…”  
“It’s him!!” Cried Noctis, urging the others to come see the blonde.  
“Yep… s'me, just with wings now I guess.” He shrugged, urging Noctis to set him down, still using him as support “see?” he smiled, opening the wings, both twice his body length in size, Earning a chuckle from Ignis.  
“What do you say we ditch this funeral, Prompto isn’t dead anymore, no need for one I guess.” Said Noctis, tears of joy caressing his cheeks.  
“C-can someone carry me than? I can’t really walk……” said Prompto, who was still short of breath. In turn Gladiolus scooped the blonde up and out of Noctis' arms, Prompto held on for dear life at first, letting out a small yelp of surprise.  
“It’s okay Prom, I’ve got you.” Said the larger man, as Ignis lead the way out of the building, than leading the way to the Regalia, Ignis than opened the back door “Noct, sit, Gladiolus, I’ll have you lay Prompto down next to Noctis.” The two complied.  
Now that they where all settled in Ignis began driving, but not towards their house, wait… where where they going?... “Hey, Iggs… where are we going?” asked Noctis as he stroked the blonde hair that was resting on his lap.  
“We're headed to the hospital, we can’t just leave Prompto in this condition.” And so they arrived, Gladiolus picked Prompto back up again, and followed Ignis into the hospital. Thank gods the car seats where leather, and black or they damn well wouldn’t be able to clean off the blood still coating Prompto’s body. The lady at the reception quickly rung up a doctor for the boy, seeing how horrible his wounds where, and minutes later he was on a hospital bed hooked up to a heart monitor.  
“He will be fine, he just needs a few stitches and his knee cap to be replaced, it isn’t a difficult procedure but he will need to stay off of his legs for quite some time, maybe 3 or so weeks.” Said the doctor. “We could wait some time or do it right away. The stitches are mandatory and there are enough that we would need to put him under, I would advice we do it all right now but it is up to you.”  
Prompto took a deep breath and responded with “Do it now, I want it done and over with.”  
“alright, well I’ll get the surgeon and anesthesiologist, my deepest apologies but, your friends can’t stay in the room while we operate.”  
She led them out of the room quickly than left to get the surgeon and anesthesiologist. She promptly returned with two men, who checked his blood pressure, his weight and everything in between, they than shoved another iv into his arm and he was out, just like what Ardyn did, but this time much gentler and much more expected now.  
He woke up two and a half hours later, he couldn’t feel anything and his friends where all surrounding him, he fought to keep his eyes open, occasionally drifting back to sleep before walking back up, he did it about six times before he was fully awake.  
“Hello babe, you doing better?” whispered Noctis, as he brushed the hair off of his sleepy boyfriend's face. Prompto responded with a small whine, more of a protest than anything. He didn’t like not really being able to feel his legs or even his bottom half, from his stomach down, he was numb,he was covered in stitches on his legs and arms.  
“You look like shit… you poor thing…” said Gladiolus, rubbing Prompto’s head affectionately with his hand “unfortunately…” replied Ignis.  
“Gladdy, cut it out, he just got up.” Growled Noctis.  
“You can take him now, you can carry him back out to your vehicle, do be sure he stays off of his leg for a day or so, than he can move to crutches. Please do stay with him when he moves.” Said the nurse.  
Prompto was disconnected from the heart monitor, and lifted up in Gladiolus' arms.  
“Agh…. It h-hurts…” said Prompto with a violent whine.  
“I know, just stay strong, we're almost at the car.” Prompto dug his nails into Gladio's back and surpressed another cry, his arms and legs felt like they where on fire, contrary to an hour ago when his limbs where numb. They made it back to the Regalia, Prompto was held again while Ignis wiped down the seats, still coated in blood and now cleaned. They all returned to their former position, Noctis was leaned down right up against his lover’s face and was peppering him with little kisses all over his face, whispering small “I love you”s to him, keeping him close. Prompto was resisting the urge to spread his wings and wrap them around his boyfriend. They shortly arrived at their home, a large shared mansion, half paid for by Noctis’ father and the rest paid for by the boys. Gladiolus carried Prompto into Noctis’ room, knowing he would want to be with the blonde. Noctis rushed into the room so that he could lay with him. Prompto was placed down on the bed, not sitting but more of a side lean, propped up on his wing, Noctis hopped into the bed, than pulled Prompto into a gentle hug, he rested his lover up against his chest, with his face in his shoulder. Prompto wrapped his wings around himself and Noctis as a makeshift blanket and the two fell asleep like so.  
Dinner finally rolled around and Ignis came in to wake them.  
“Noctis, Prompto, it’s time for dinner, Noctis it would be nice if you could, come down and get Prompto his dinner.” Explained Ignis.  
“Hmm..? Oh.. sure, I can still be with him, right?” Asked Noctis, moving the still sleeping Prompto to his own side on the bed. Waking him.  
“N-No don’t go….” Said Prompto  
“Prom, I’ll be back, Iggy is just having me get your dinner.”  
“Oh.. okay…” he sighed as Noctis left their room and came back a few minutes later with dinner, on two little dinner trays, Ignis insisted that he take them so that he wouldn’t have as much of a mess. Prompto sat down on the bed with his legs crossed and back against the frame, ,Noctis set the tray on to Prompto’s legs and left him to his food, Noctis did the same for himself and began to eat. Prompto was able to get to his food but it took him some time, arms still stiff from the stitches. The two finished their meal, a light stir-fry, Noctis got back up and carried the trays back to the kitchen, he ran back to the room and pulled Prompto back up against himself again into a nice, warm embrace. And they drifted back to sleep for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> MY TEETH ROTTED FROM THE FLUFF WHEN I WROTE THIS.  
> (Chapter two will come out whenever. I don't know when because I haven't started it.)


End file.
